In industrial work environments, periodically and/or continuously generated noise (e.g. vibration), for example, from mechanical handling of machinery (e.g. drilling) and/or alarm speakers may be a common occurrence. Generally, at both low and high frequencies, this may be harmful to the workers' ears and may potentially cause vibration-induced hearing loss and/or hearing damage over short and/or prolonged exposure periods. The issue of potential hearing damage often arises in manufacturing and other industrial facilities, but may also arise in military settings, airport settings, entertainment settings, and various other environments that involve exposure to high levels of noise and/or vibration. Generally, hearing damage due to exposure to prolonged periods of vibration, especially at low frequencies, may go unnoticed in the short term, but may cause permanent damage to an individual's hearing in the long term. Thus, it may be especially important to safeguard the hearing of individuals (such as workers, employees, customers, etc.) against harmful and/or prolonged vibration exposure by implementing the use of hearing protection. Standard passive earmuffs and other such hearing protection devices typically focus exclusively on reducing passage of vibrations from the air into the user's ear (e.g. noise reduction rating). However, vibrations (such as those induced by sound waves contacting an earmuff surface) may also introduce another source of noise into the user's ear (e.g. despite wearing of protective earmuffs with high noise reduction rating) due to movement of the earmuff cup with respect to the headband of the earmuff, for example.